Barreras de odio
by RobinFleur194
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando caes prisionera de unos piratas mientras viajan al Nuevo Mundo, separándote de tu tripulación? ¿Y qué harías si, además, esos piratas fueran esclavizados por los gyojin y pasases a ser una esclava más de los tenientes de Hody? Esclavitud o morir, ¿cuál sería tu elección? ZeoxOc.
1. Yori

¡Hola, gente!

Ya me tenéis aquí, una vez más al pie del cañón con una nueva historia sobre One Piece. Aunque debo decir (esto seguro que os sorprende) que no es un fic sobre Eustass Kid, es sobre… chan, chan… ¡Zeo, uno de los tenientes de Hody! (Y sí, ya sé que los que le conozcáis estaréis pensando "¿Fic romántico sobre un gyojin con ese aspecto? ¿Estás loca? ¿Y los besos?", bueno, lo entiendo, yo al principio pensé lo mismo. Pero tengo mis ideas y creo que quedará bien, dadle una oportunidad).

Bien, antes de anda hay algo que me gustaría decir: A los que **NO** hayáis visto la saga de la Isla Gyojin: este fic sucede antes, durante y poco después de que Luffy y sus chicos luchen contra Hody, así que escribiré sobre **CASI TODO** lo que pase en la serie, por lo que, si no la habéis visto, este fic os hará mucha publicidad y revelará muchos detalles. Bien, ahora cada uno que lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad, mi misión de advertirlo ya está hecha.

Otra cosa que debo decir: como veis, el rango del fic es M. Esto es por el trato "no muy agradable" que se dará a algunos esclavos y por posibles escenas explicitas (tengo la vena pervertida muy suelta últimamente).

Y nada más que decir, que ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

**Prólogo**

Humanos.

Desde pequeños, habían escuchado aquella palabra de boca de otros gyojins tantas veces, que acabó convirtiéndose en su obsesión personal. Al principio habían sido sólo rumores entre los jóvenes que habitaban en el Distrito Gyojin, en la zona más oscura y alejada de la Isla Gyojin, pero acabaron convirtiéndose en más. Mucho más.

Humanos.

Cuando fueron lo suficientemente jóvenes como para entenderlo, los rumores ya no eran sólo eso, rumores, palabras sin confirmar. Eran hechos, que contaban la verdad sobre la crueldad a la que los humanos sometían a los de su especie capturándolos, vendiéndolos e incluso torturándolos hasta la muerte. ¿Y por qué? Únicamente por satisfacer esa necesidad macabra de la especie humana, esa necesidad de control y superioridad. Y por rechazar el miedo. El miedo que les causaba ver a los gyojin, seres tan diferentes pero, a la vez, tan similares a ellos, y más fuertes… seguramente aquel era el detonante para la crueldad de los humanos, el miedo.

A los humanos.

Poco a poco, la frase se fue alargando conforme la situación se agravaba. Durante su adolescencia, no hubo un solo día en el que no se recibiesen informes de gyojins vendidos en las subastas de Sabaody, pescados por humanos, atacados por piratas en su propio hogar en la Isla Gyojin… Era, simplemente, _lamentable_. Vergonzoso. Que ellos, una especie superior, capaz de vivir en agua y tierra por igual, estuviese siendo discriminada de aquella manera era… Bueno, no tenía nombre. Y aún así… aún a pesar de todo lo que pasaba día a día seguían viendo a la Reina Otohime paseando por la ciudad, hablando con los habitantes, pidiéndoles, suplicándoles que conviviesen con los humanos para subir la isla a la superficie y compartir así el mismo sol. No podía entenderlo, ni él, ni sus compañeros.

Odiar a los humanos.

Habían crecido en las sombras, vigilándolo todo, comprendiéndolo todo. Habían visto a sus compañeros lanzarse a la mar con el héroe liberador de esclavos Fisher Tiger, para volver, poco después, sin él. La noticia de que su muerte había ocurrido a cargo de los humanos no tardó en conocerse por la isla a pesar de la promesa que el resto de piratas le habían hecho al difunto héroe de no crear más odio hacia los humanos entre los niños de la isla. Pero para ellos ya era tarde.

Odiar a los humanos.

Cuando Hody entró en la Armada Real fue cuando comenzó verdaderamente su plan. Acercarse a la Reina. Obtener la confianza de la familia real. Vigilarlos. Y cuando ella comenzó a ser un estorbo a su vuelta de reunirse con los Tenryuubitos… matarla. El odio hacia los humanos no debía desaparecer, ellos eran superiores y debían demostrárselo, ¡sin importar el precio que tuviesen que pagar! Hody se convirtió en su líder… Ideó un plan infalible que comenzó con el asesinato de la Reina Otohime y culpando de ello a un humano, y ahora, nueve años después, ya quedaban únicamente las dos últimas partes del plan, y la primera estaba casi por terminar.

* * *

Finalmente, un rayo de luz iluminó el plan de Hody cuando Barbablanca murió durante la Guerra en Marineford ocho años después del asesinato de la Reina, dejando a la isla sin protección. ¡Aquello era perfecto! La penúltima parte de su plan podía dar comienzo y, aunque fuese a llevarles algún tiempo, por fin estaban seguros de que iban a lograr la gloria en su cometido, de que el suyo era un destino marcado por el cielo.

Y lo único que debían hacer era esclavizar humanos.

Con la protección de Barbablanca les habría sido imposible porque en cuanto los piratas del Grand Line que querían pasar al Nuevo Mundo a través de su isla hubiesen dejado de llegar, alguien habría acabado sospechando, pero ahora, con el caos de la situación creada por su muerte, nadie pensaría que los humanos no llegaban porque eran secuestrados en el Distrito Gyojin. Y mucho menos pensarían que serían tratados como esclavos hasta el día de la batalla final que culminaría con el plan de Hody.

Pero había sido fácil, casi demasiado. Tal vez por eso, tras un año de secuestros incesantes, había llegado el momento de que se les complicasen las cosas un poco. O, por lo menos, a uno de los tenientes de los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Yori**

Un poco más. Sólo un poco más y lograrían alcanzar el número adecuado de esclavos humanos como para crear el mayor ejército jamás visto en la isla. Desde que comenzaron a secuestrar piratas hacía un año, habían logrado unos 15 mil esclavos, una cifra más que impresionante si a esos 15 mil humanos se les sumaban los 70 mil gyojin que lucharían del Distrito Gyojin. En total, unos 85 mil soldados.

- Nada mal – murmuró Hody, complacido ante el temblor evidente en los músculos del capitán humano que tenía delante.

- Por favor, por favor no nos mate… – suplicaba el hombre, preso por poderosos grilletes junto al resto de su tripulación.

Todos los miembros de los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin rieron a coro, sin excepción. El sonido era burlesco, sin un solo matiz de respeto hacia los humanos. El capitán apretó los dientes con temor, ¿qué les tendrían preparado? ¿Serían ellos la causa de que ningún novato hubiese logrado llegar al Nuevo Mundo en el último año? Y dado que parecía que sí que eran ellos la causa… ¿qué iban a hacer con ellos?

Cuando dejó de reírse, el más gordo, el tal Hody, le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de odio.

- No vamos a matar lo que podemos utilizar a nuestra conveniencia. A partir de ahora, viviréis una vida de esclavitud digna de una raza inferior como la vuestra, _humanos_ – pronunció la palabra con infinito desprecio.

En el momento en que comenzaban a arrastrarles hacia el interior del barco hundido en el que se encontraban, en el interior de una enorme burbuja de aire a 10 mil metros de profundidad bajo el mar, el capitán entró en pánico.

- ¡Déjame salir, monstruo! ¡Déjame libre!

Se volteó contra los miembros de su tripulación y los fue empujando uno por uno mientras corría hacia la salida.

- ¡Capitán!

- ¡Pare!

- ¡Pare, capitán!

- ¡Capitán!

Pero nada pudo hacerle parar. Salvo la muerte.

La sangre salpicó a los tripulantes que en ese momento se encontraban alrededor suyo, mientras la cadena que lo había atravesado se retiraba con calma hacia su dueño.

- ¿Planeando abandonar a tu gente? Muy típico en vosotros, humanos – se escuchó una voz grave y calmada, con un leve toque sarcástico que, unido a la visión de su capitán muerto, causó un temor inmediato en el resto de piratas.

Una risa escandalosa procedente de una esquina hizo que los asustados tripulantes mirasen hacia allí casi a la vez.

- Al próximo me toca arrancarle la carne, Zeo – volvió a reír el pequeño gyojin tiburón.

- Sólo a los escapistas, Daruma – intervino de nuevo Hody, con una amplia sonrisa –. Los demás nos serán útiles. Zeo, Dosun, quedaos aquí mientras Daruma y yo nos llevamos a estos humanos. Parece que Ikaros ha conseguido apresar a una tripulación con un capitán algo rebelde.

Zeo, el gyojin tiburón alfombra, permaneció de brazos cruzados mientras que Dosun, su compañero tiburón martillo, agitaba en el aire el enorme martillo que usaba como arma.

- ¿Rebelde? Yo quiero ponerle los grilletes a ese – rió.

- ¡Ah, por cierto! – Sonrió Hody – Parece que también hay unas mujeres en el barco. Si son útiles que pasen con los demás, si no, matadlas.

Poco después, Hody y Daruma se habían marchado ya con los humanos y parte de la tripulación gyojin les había seguido, mientras que los que allí quedaban, se preparaban para ponerles los grilletes a la nueva tripulación humana. Algunos de los gyojins más novatos hablaban animadamente entre ellos a la espera de que Ikaros llegase con los presos.

- ¿Veremos mujeres humanas? – preguntó uno, con curiosidad.

- Eso parece, yo no sabía que las había piratas – sonrió su compañero, siniestramente.

- No serán la gran cosa… – empezó hablando otro – Si ya los hombres son débiles, ¡imagínate las mujeres!

Una carcajada salió de la boca del que había hablado primero.

- Seguro, seguro. Yo quiero ver cómo salen corriendo al vernos.

- Sí, y también…

Uno de los extremos de la cadena de Zeo golpeó con fuerza el suelo en medio del grupo, callándolos a todos de golpe.

- Si huyen, habrá que matarlas – dijo, mirándoles de reojo –, y muertas no nos serán de utilidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los chicos.

- S-sí, tiene razón, jefe.

El teniente recogió su arma y los jóvenes le miraron con admiración.

- Guau, no cabe duda de que es el Noble del Distrito Gyojin, ¿has visto que firmeza?

- Sí, sin duda es el más racional de todos los tenientes de Hody.

- ¡Y además es muy fuerte! ¡Entre él y los otros tenientes, Hody logrará sus objetivos muy pronto! ¿Verdad?

- Bueno, he oído que Hody quiere capturar aún más humanos, quiere llegar a formar un ejército de unos 100 mil efectivos…

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero entonces… ¡entonces aún debe atrapar otros 15 mil humanos!

- Sí, pero ya sabes que ni el jefe ni los tenientes se darán por vencidos…

- ¡Eh! ¡Atención, ahí llega Ikaros! – Exclamó uno de los gyojins más cercanos a la puerta, acallando así los comentarios.

Permanecieron todos en silencio, sonrientes y confiados, a la espera de que la nueva tripulación entrase por la puerta junto con Ikaros, el teniente gyojin calamar gigante que les había apresado. Pasaron varios minutos y Dosun se apoyó sobre su martillo, entrecerrando los ojos al ver que nadie aparecía.

- Parece que ese capitán rebelde le está dando problemas a Ikaros, ¿eh, Zeo?

Éste se cruzó de brazos con mirada impasible, despreocupado, hasta que unos gritos advirtieron de la presencia de los recién llegados.

- ¡Cállate, estúpido humano! ¡Te voy a dejar seco en cuanto coja mis lanzas, ya verás! – Rugía Ikaros mientras arrastraba de los grilletes al capitán del barco, un hombre con densa barba marrón y capa roja.

- ¡Yo a ti sí que voy a secarte! ¡Maldito calamar, has interrumpido mi obra maestra!

- ¡Que te calles!

Todos los gyojins que les esperaban en el interior miraban la escena con evidente sorpresa, pues lo habitual era que, cuando los capturaban, los humanos mostrasen temor, no furia. Realmente, aquello prometía ser un buen espectáculo.

- ¡Tú! – Gritó el pirata, volviéndose hacia un hombre anciano de la tripulación – ¡Termina con lo que habíamos empezado, no necesitamos testigos!

- ¡P-pero capitán…! – Interrumpió un pirata más joven – Ya sé que es importante para usted pero no creo que sea momento para…

- ¡Silencio! Anciano, termine con el casamiento, ¡ahora!

Casa… ¿miento? El silencio se hizo por completo mientras todos los presentes intentaban darle un sentido a sus palabras. Dosun levantó su martillo y se acercó a Ikaros.

- ¿De qué habla este humano?

- Parece que le interrumpí su boda al capturarlo.

- ¿Boda? – Sonrió de medio lado.

- Sí, quería casarse con una de las mujeres esclavas que tenían a bordo.

Soltó una carcajada mientras Zeo se acercaba también y buscaba con la mirada a las mujeres entre los hombres de la tripulación. El joven no entendía por qué de repente, después de un año haciendo presos, tenía que haber problemas. Aquel estúpido humano debía someterse, no exigir terminar con su estúpido e insignificante casamiento. "Demonios" pensó mientras escuchaba de fondo el murmullo de la discusión entre sus compañeros y el capitán.

Llevaban tanto tiempo viendo a humanos sumisos a sus órdenes que aquello le resultaba molesto. Y quizás lo siguiente que sintió fuese causado por ese malestar. Por eso o también por la molestia que le creó el no entender qué era lo que le pasó al verla a ella después de haber visto a tantos humanos en su vida. Fuese por lo que fuese, su mirada se detuvo al vuelo en una mucho más luminosa que la suya propia, en la mirada de una joven humana impecablemente vestida con un largo vestido blanco.

Se quedó estático en el sitio, estudiando a la poseedora de aquellos ojos de color amarillo tostado que no dejaban de mirarle. No había miedo en ellos, simplemente, curiosidad. Pero era una curiosidad inocente, como la de un niño ante un juguete nuevo. Rompió el contacto visual cuando el capitán arrastró de golpe a la joven junto a los otros dos tenientes de Hody.

- Con esta, quiero terminar de casarme con esta. ¡Después de eso haré lo que queráis, lo juro!

Ikaros soltó una carcajada mientras con uno de sus ocho brazos cogía a la joven por la muñeca y la levantaba varios centímetros del suelo, observándola con atención. La joven cerró los ojos a causa del dolor y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante el fuerte agarre de su captor.

- ¿Con esta? Está pálida, parece enferma. Cásate mejor con esa – rió, señalando a una más morena y con aspecto menos débil.

El capitán negó con la cabeza.

- Esa no me sería útil, es esta la que me interesa.

- ¿Esta niña, útil? – Preguntó, sorprendido.

La joven de ojos amarillos se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gritar de dolor hasta que, por fin, sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo firme. Se llevó la muñeca adolorida al pecho en cuanto la tuvo libre del agarre del gyojin calamar y se alejó varios pasos, pero el capitán volvió a atraparla.

- Sí. Y bien, ¿qué le dices a mi oferta?

- Pues…

Ikaros no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que el capitán pirata cayese muerto allí mismo, atravesado por la maza del extremo de la cadena de Zeo.

- Ya es el segundo humano que tengo que matar hoy… ¿alguno más quiere poner condiciones a su esclavitud? – Preguntó, calmado, hacia el resto de los piratas.

Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin se reían a carcajadas de ellos. Dosun sonrió de medio lado cuando sus subordinados comenzaron a encadenar a los humanos.

- Eso sí que ha sido interesante, ¿no crees?

Zeo se encogió de hombros.

- Los humanos se casan constantemente, que lo hubiese hecho antes si tanto la quería.

Cuando toda la parte masculina de la tripulación estuvo esposada, los gyojins se detuvieron.

- ¿Y con las mujeres, qué hacemos?

Los tenientes observaron a las tres mujeres, que ya llevaban grilletes tanto en el cuello como en los pies.

- Vaya, parece que ya tienen grilletes… – Murmuró Dosun.

- ¿Sois esclavas? – Preguntó Zeo, de brazos cruzados.

- Y seguiremos siéndolo, por lo que parece – ahí estaba. Zeo miró de reojo a la propietaria de aquella voz, tan joven e infantil que casi le recordaba a la de la Princesa Shirahoshi. Tenía, como ya había visto antes, los ojos de un tono amarillo tostado y el pelo oscuro, entre negro y lila. Ciertamente, su piel era pálida y sus labios rosados y brillantes.

- Sí, pero no serviréis para luchar. Supongo que podréis ser útiles con la limpieza – murmuró a modo de respuesta.

Ella avanzó un paso.

- ¿Por qué, por ser mujeres? – La miró de nuevo a los ojos, pero estos seguían mostrando únicamente curiosidad.

Finalmente, optó por ignorarla, pues ni le interesaba hablar con humanos, ni le importaba si opinión. Se dirigió a sus subordinados, no sin antes apreciar que en la muñeca de la joven, allí donde Ikaros la había agarrado, había una leve marca morada.

- Ponedles los grilletes también, ya veremos que opina Hody luego con respecto a su vida.

La joven observó el resto de los acontecimientos en absoluto silencio. Lo único que podía haberla hecho soltar un leve sonido de dolor fue cuando al ponerle los grilletes en las muñecas, le apretaron demasiado sobre la que le había cogido previamente el gyojin calamar.

Las tres jóvenes fueron llevadas sin mucho cuidado al interior del barco hundido, de madera oscura y rota en la mayoría de sus partes. Acabaron en la zona que parecía ser donde los tenientes vivían, y fueron arrastradas a una sala de increíble tamaño, con enormes ventanales a través de los que se podía ver el resto del Distrito Gyojin. Pero lo que más la impactaba fue ver al capitán de aquellos tipos, Hody, un enorme gyojin tiburón cuya mirada estaba cargada de odio. Lo primero que hizo al verlas, fue reírse. Bueno, al verlas no. Al verla.

- Así que esta es la novia, ¿no?

Ella desvió la mirada. ¿Novia? Se habría librado de aquel estúpido humano sin ningún problema antes de haberse casado con él, pero era evidente que no contaba con ser secuestrada por los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin. Debía marcharse cuanto antes de allí, pues tenía algo extraño, un sentimiento incómodo creciendo en su interior, advirtiéndola de que, por su propio bien, no debía quedarse allí mucho tiempo. Forcejeó disimuladamente con las esposas que apretaban sus muñecas, intentando soltarse, pero no había forma. Tenía la muñeca por la que Ikaros la había cogido antes rota, seguramente. "Maldito cuerpo débil…" pensó, intentando moverla lo menos posible. Con un poco de suerte, en dos días estaría curada, pero… ¿y si en dos días ya era tarde?

Una mano sobre su hombro la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba, hacia el rostro sonriente de Hody, que parecía llevar hablando largo rato y ya tenía una decisión.

- Las humanas no son muy útiles en combate, por lo que no servirán para el ejército. Vosotros las esposasteis – señaló en dirección a Ikaros, Dosun y Zeo mientras Daruma reía siniestramente desde un rincón – así que vosotros os hacéis responsables. Cada uno de una, hay tres, ¿no? ¡Pues una para cada uno! – Rió, hablando de ellas como si fuesen objetos.

Ikaros fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, sosteniendo sus lanzas amenazadoramente cerca de ellas. La miró a ella en primer lugar, pero la joven sabía que no la elegiría a ella, sino que se iría a por la morenita con la que la había comparado momentos antes. No obstante, habría deseado mil veces que la hubiese elegido él en lugar de Zeo. Desde el principio, desde que había entrado al barco, su mirada se había clavado en él de un modo que no supo controlar. Había en él algo que le hacía diferente al resto de sus compañeros, y eso le hacía peligroso, le hacía impredecible.

Y, por supuesto, tuvo razón. Cuando Zeo se acercó a ella y la obligó a ponerse en pie sin mirarla si quiera, supo que, de algún modo, aquel era el tipo por el que debía escapar cuanto antes. ¿El motivo? Bueno, eso era algo que no quería descubrir.

Por su parte, Zeo estaba seguro de haber elegido bien. Si bien era cierto que físicamente la joven parecía ser la más delicada de todas, algo debía tener para que aquel capitán humano les hubiese desafiado por ella, y él pensaba descubrirlo. Al menos así, su esclava humana le resultaría medianamente interesante.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, soltó la cadena por la que había estado tirando de ella y la miró de reojo antes de volver a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- No salgas de esta habitación, humana.

Ella permaneció de pie sin decir nada hasta que él casi cerró la puerta.

- Yori – dijo en un susurro, con aquella suave voz. Él entreabrió de nuevo para mirarla y ella apartó la vista –. Ya sé que te da igual, pero mi nombre es Yori.

Zeo no dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar la puerta y encaminarse a realizar sus labores como teniente. Yori… sonrió de medio lado mientras se aproximaba al comedor.

Sí, efectivamente, le daba igual.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el prólogo y el primer capítulo. ¿Qué tal? Sé que ella parece un poco rara en este capítulo, pero todo tiene explicación, en realidad, es una de las OCs que más me gusta de todas las que he creado (y espero que a vosotros os guste también conforme la vayáis conociendo).

Pues eso, que espero vuestro **review** y que procuraré subir el próximo capítulo en menos de 15 días. ¡Gracias!


	2. Sorpresas

¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que leéis mis fics, ¡sois toda una inspiración para mí! Estoy de tan buen humor que en menos de una semana estoy subiendo otro capítulo de este fic que me encanta (aunque quede mal que lo diga yo xD).

¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresas**

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró, y el silencio y la paz dignos de un lugar absolutamente rodeado por agua se hicieron cargo del ambiente de la habitación. Con un suspiró, la joven se miró las muñecas esposadas y no pudo evitar una mueca al sentir el dolor proveniente de la que el enorme gyojin calamar le había roto. Apretó los labios en una fina línea. Aquello no era bueno, la haría tener que esperar un par de días hasta que sanase por completo y eso la ponía nerviosa, pues su captor, Zeo, le resultaba extraño de un modo indescifrable.

Alzando la vista, estudió con atención el lugar en el que se encontraba. No parecía ser la habitación habitual de Zeo, más bien parecía que sólo estuviese allí de vez en cuando, lo que la aliviaba en parte, pues eso significaba que era posible que tuviese otra casa en alguna otra parte del Distrito Gyojin y tal vez no tuviese que estar con él las 24 horas del día. La habitación, no muy grande, era rectangular y tenía una distribución de los muebles muy simple. Según se entraba por la puerta, a la derecha estaban los armarios, con las puertas rotas y estropeadas por el paso del tiempo; justo en frente había una larga pared sin más que una pequeña ventana y, a la derecha, en la pared más alejada, una enorme cama de matrimonio de estilo antiguo. Entre la cama y la puerta, había una pequeña alfombra redonda, también bastante estropeada, y un sofá sobre el que se sentó a esperar que volviese su nuevo dueño.

Tres horas después, aún seguía esperando mientras hacía uso de su habilidad curativa para ir sanando poco a poco su muñeca. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, disparando la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón mientras se ponía de pie. Pero no era quien ella temía.

El gyojin pulpo que estaba delante suyo iba vendado casi por completo y hacía uso de un par de muletas para poder andar, pues tenía una pierna escayolada hasta lo que parecía su rodilla. Tenía el pelo en mechones de punta, con forma de estrella, y la boca al final de un morro extremadamente largo y rosa, como el resto de su piel. Pareció confuso al verla.

- ¿Zeo? Uuh… Vaya, me equivoqué – dijo con un tono que, extrañamente, la hizo gracia. Entonces él alzó una ceja –. ¿De qué te ríes, uuh?

Ella negó con la cabeza y algunos mechones de su larga melena se atravesaron en su rostro.

- Nada, es sólo que… no pareces tan aterrador como los otros gyojin – sonrió.

- ¡Ah! ¿Tú crees? – Sonrió el pulpo, sorprendido.

Ella sonrió cálidamente.

- Sí. Tú no odias a los humanos, ¿verdad? O al menos, no a todos – puntualizó.

Ahora, el gyojin sí que abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¡Uuh! Así es, tengo varios amigos humanos. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, es algo que se siente en el ambiente. Soy Yori – sonrió, dándole la mano.

- Hacchi – dijo el pulpo alegremente, estrechándole la mano. De pronto, su rostro cambió de expresión a una alarmada –. ¡Ah, es cierto! Tengo que encontrar a alguien – sonrió –. Bien, nos vemos.

Yori asintió con algo de confusión. ¿Se habría dado cuenta el pulpo de que era una esclava? Porque no se lo había parecido. Su rostro se puso serio al ver que había dejado la puerta abierta. Tal vez pudiese escapar aún con la muñeca así… no, se dijo firmemente, no valía la pena arriesgarse. Avanzando un par de pasos, cerró la puerta con calma antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no has huido?

Un débil gritito de sorpresa salió de su garganta mientras permanecía de pie contra la puerta, observando sin salir de su sorpresa a Zeo, quien permanecía de pie también, pero apoyado en la pared de enfrente. Se sintió confundida, sin ser capaz de explicar cómo había pasado ante sus narices sin haber sido capaz de verle.

- Yo… ¿qué…? ¿Cuándo? – Logró decir, finalmente.

El teniente avanzó hacia ella lentamente, dejando que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le iluminase de pies a cabeza. Era alto, bastante más que ella por lo menos, tenía una imponente aleta dorsal en la espalda y su piel era dicromática, de líneas horizontales moradas y lilas o azul claro, no lo distinguía bien. Su cuello era largo y ancho, aparentemente musculoso, y podía distinguir las branquias a ambos lados del mismo, sobre los hombros. Vestía un faldón a juego con los colores y líneas de su piel, botas negras y un cinturón. Sus manos estaban levemente palmeadas, pero tenía dedos largos y elegantes. Aunque de él, lo más característico quizás fuese su rostro. No tenía boca ni oídos visibles, pero sí cuatro pedúnculos allí donde en un humano habría estado la boca.

Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ella, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a hablar.

- Cuando Hacchi se fue.

Ella le miró a los ojos y aquel sentimiento regresó de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír levemente. ¿Qué era eso que le daba tantas confianzas con él?

- Porque… aún no era el momento – respondió pausadamente.

Él alzó una ceja en su dirección.

- ¿Aún no era el momento? ¿Crees acaso que podrás huir?

Ella asintió.

- Sí.

- Ningún humano lo ha logrado desde que está aquí, y no será porque no lo intentan.

Ella le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

- Nadie dice que yo sea como esos humanos.

Su voz era tan suave que le hacía difícil saber si iba en serio o sólo lo decía por decir. Fuese como fuese, aquella humana no podría huir, sin importar cómo lo intentase, pues no podría burlarlos a ellos, y menos a él.

- No podrás escapar de mí, humana.

Ella desvió la mirada, suspirando.

- No tengo nada que demostrarte, además… si tanto odiáis a los humanos, ¿por qué los mantenéis con vida? ¿Y a nosotras?

Zeo se sentó en el sofá con postura relajada y ella permaneció allí de pie, junto a la puerta.

- Tenemos nuestros propios planes. Y no te incumben – puntualizó, mirando al techo.

- Lo suponía – contestó ella.

Pasó un rato en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos hiciese algún movimiento visible. Ella siguió junto a la puerta, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a él, hasta que se quedó sin centímetros en la habitación y sus ojos se posaron sobre Zeo, quien, para su sorpresa, la estaba mirando. Y en seguida cayó en la cuenta del motivo.

Bajó la vista hacia la ropa que llevaba puesta y suspiró. Aquel alocado capitán había querido casarse con ella a cualquier precio después de… bueno, después de descubrirla. Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Acaso tendría que vestir así hasta que lograse escapar? Vale que el vestido fuese bonito, pero no era para nada cómodo.

No supo cuándo lo hizo, pero de repente, una de las manos de Zeo estaba sobre la cadena que colgaba del collar metálico que llevaba al cuello. Le miró, sorprendida una vez más por no haberle visto moverse.

Sin decir nada, el gyojin la sacó del cuarto y comenzó a andar con ella hasta una habitación algo más pequeña, llena de cajas con ropa y grilletes.

- ¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Zeo se acuclilló a su lado y le quitó todos los grilletes del cuerpo, apreciando claramente cuando ella hizo una mueca al cogerle bruscamente la muñeca. Observó la marca morada que había en la piel de la chica, como un moratón allí donde habían estado los dedos de Ikaros, y frunció el ceño.

- Eres más frágil de lo que pensaba – murmuró, con agrado.

Ella retiró la mano de entre las suyas con un seco movimiento, ignorando el dolor que eso le produjo en la herida.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – siseó fríamente, sorprendiendo al gyojin con su repentino cambio de actitud.

Zeo se incorporó con gestos lentos y se dio cuenta de que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza y media de altura. Hizo caso omiso a su actitud y le señaló las cajas.

- Cámbiate, con ese vestido no podrás trabajar – ordenó.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta segundos después. Yori permaneció quieta en el sitio unos segundos, mirándose la mano.

- Maldita sea…

Fue a penas un susurro, pero no pudo evitarlo. Amaba y odiaba tanto por culpa de tener un cuerpo tan débil… Respiró profundamente y se encogió de hombros. No tenía caso pensar en ello en aquel momento, por lo que se centró en buscar, entre todas aquellas prendas, algo que le valiese. Le sorprendió ver que había todo tipo de prendas, desde sucios harapos hasta elegantes vestidos. Finalmente, un kimono rojo con pequeños estampados blancos la convenció lo suficiente. Aquel era el tipo de ropa que solía llevar cuando era pequeña y estaba segura de que le serviría perfectamente para limpiar y hacer lo que fuese que aquellos tipos le tenían preparado. Se lo ajustó a la cintura con un largo cinto de color crema y se calzó unas sandalias que tenían un poco de altura.

- Muy aparente – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el reflejo de Zeo detrás suyo en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se tropezó con las sandalias.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo lo has…? – Miró la puerta, pero ésta seguía cerrada del mismo modo que cuando él salió. Le señaló con un dedo, y luego a la puerta cerrada con expresión confusa, pero acabo bajándolo, suspirando – Supongo que no vas a contármelo.

- Supones bien – afirmó él, sentado sobre unas cajas cerradas. Señaló su ropa –. ¿Trabajarás bien con un kimono?

- Perfectamente.

- Bien, pues vamos.

Salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a andar a través de sus dañadas paredes semiderruidas hasta llegar a unas escaleras de bajada que tampoco estaban en muy buen estado. "¿Por qué vivirán en un sitio así teniendo la Isla Gyojin al lado?" pensó. Giraron a la derecha y descubrió, asombrada que habían acabado en la cocina. La atravesaron rápidamente, pero ella se detuvo cerca de la entrada una vez hubieron salido de nuevo al pasillo.

- Tantos esclavos… – murmuró, apenada. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y le miró con confusión – ¿Y mis grilletes?

- No hacen falta. Es para demostrarte que ni si quiera sin ellos podrás escapar.

Yori alzó una ceja.

- Te dije que podía huir perfectamente con ellos puestos… ¿y tú vas y me los quitas? Sí que eres orgulloso, ¿eh?

Él pareció sonreír ante su comentario.

- Ya te lo dije: no podrás huir de mí.

Continuaron andando por el mismo pasillo hasta que Zeo se paró frente a una puerta bastante más grande que las demás. La abrió y fue como si de pronto se encontrasen en un lugar totalmente diferente. Los techos eran altos y eran sujetados por enormes columnas de madera que daban al lugar un aire de clasicismo precioso. El suelo estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra roja y tenía numerosas ventanas en la pared que daba al mar. Parecía como si aquel hubiese sido el salón de baile del barco mientras estuvo a flote, antes de hundirse. Al final de la sala se veía un enorme arco que llevaba a la sala donde Hody declaró que cada teniente se quedaría con una de ellas. Zeo le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Quédate aquí.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por detrás de arco y suspiró, aliviada. Por fin sola. Miró su muñeca con ojos escrutadores y sonrió, complacida, al comprobar que el moretón iba poco a poco disminuyendo en intensidad.

- Menos mal…

- ¿Menos mal, uuh?

Alzó la vista, sorprendida una vez más, para encontrarse de frente con Hacchi, que la miraba sonriente.

- ¿Es que aquí todos aparecéis de repente? – Sonrió.

- ¿Uuh? ¿Ya sabes de la habilidad de Zeo?

- ¿Habilidad?

- Te estaba buscando, Hacchi – intervino la voz de Zeo, calmada y respetuosa.

- ¡Ah, Zeo! – Exclamó el pulpo, con expresión alegre – ¿Qué querías?

- Quiero que te encargues de esta mocosa humana mientras estoy con Hody… ¿No queremos que se escape, verdad? – Preguntó, mirándola a ella directamente.

Yori apartó la mirada y el rostro de Hacchi se ensombreció.

- Hody… ¿aún quiere seguir adelante con el plan?

- Ya sabes que sí – murmuró mientras se alejaba de ellos de vuelta a la sala de Hody.

- ¡Es una locura, Zeo!

El teniente no contestó, se limitó a dejarles allí y marcharse con su capitán sin decir nada más. Yori observó la escena, sorprendida. En su mirada se reflejaba una preocupación que no alcanzaba a entender, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Zeo y el plan de su capitán. Miró a Hacchi de reojo y le vio suspirar disimuladamente antes de volver a sonreír en su dirección.

- Bien, ¿qué se te da bien hacer? – Preguntó.

Ella dudó unos instantes antes de ignorar su pregunta, mirándole, bastante seria.

- ¿De qué plan hablaba?

Era consciente de que una esclava no debería tener tantas confianzas con sus captores, pero había algo en Hacchi que le hacía diferente. Él no parecía odiar a los humanos ni seguir los pasos de Hody. El pulpo suspiró, esta vez, pesadamente.

- Van a autodestruirse.

Yori miró el arco bajo el que Zeo había desaparecido. ¿Autodestruirse? ¿Y él estaba de acuerdo? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

**Continuará…**


	3. Heridas

Hooola, señoras y señores, ¿qué tal?

Sé que he tardado, pero ¿sabéis qué? ¡Ya he acabado los exámenes! Muajaja, así que ahora me toca ponerme al día con todos estos fics atrasadillos que tengo xD Aquí os traigo yo creo que el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca, pero bueno, ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Heridas**

El trabajo físico siempre había sido algo que a ella le había costado horrores realizar. No era como si no fuese capaz de realizarlo satisfactoriamente, pero a lo mejor en lo que una persona normal sólo tardaba cinco minutos, ella tardaba veinte. Y no por falta de esfuerzo, precisamente.

Suspiró y se dejó caer de culo sobre la suave alfombra roja que cubría aquel salón. Llevaba ya varios días limpiando aquella enorme sala ella sola, pero no podía hacer más esfuerzos de los que su propio cuerpo le permitía. Limpiaba las mesas, las sillas, había fregado el suelo con trapos, limpiado el polvo de las estanterías e incluso había organizado por orden alfabético los libros de las enormes librerías con ayuda de una larga escalera que le había ayudado a llegar hasta las baldas más altas que no estaban a su alcance. Pero ahora le quedaba su mayor reto: los cristales.

Las cristaleras de aquel hermoso salón eran tan altas como la habitación, de modo que ni pidiéndole a Hacchi que la sujetase alto podría llegar ni a la mitad del cristal. Alzó la vista, recorriendo con sus ojos amarillos oscuros cada centímetro de polvoriento ventanal que le quedaba por limpiar. De reojo, observó la escalera que había utilizado con las estanterías y asintió para sus adentros. Si lograba apoyarla sin perder el equilibrio y matarse con la caída, todo estaría bien.

Se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo del kimono mientras avanzaba hasta agarrarla de un lado con sus manos y comenzar a tirar de ella hacia los cristales. Sin éxito.

- Estupendo… – murmuró, resignada.

Pesaba demasiado como para que pudiese moverla ella sola. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si alguno de los gyojin que estaban de reunión en la sala que había pasando bajo el arco del final del salón la ayudaría. Casi en el acto, rechazó la idea. "¿Ayudarme? Antes me tirarían a un foso de tiburones y se quedarían mirando el espectáculo" sonrió. Pero tal vez Hacchi sí le echase una mano, si tan sólo supiese dónde estaba… Dejó los trapos en el suelo y salió del salón en su busca, a través de los oscuros corredizos de aquel piso, que la aterraban.

Sabía muy bien todo lo que pasaba en aquel piso. Era el piso de la cocina y las primeras habitaciones usadas para mantener prisioneros a los humanos, y cada vez que pasaba por delante de alguna puerta tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien saltaría desde adentro, la atraparía y no la soltaría, arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad de alguno de aquellos cuartitos en los que, por cada pequeño dormitorio, habría entre 10 y 20 hombres. Se estremeció al escuchar unos llantos asustados provenientes de detrás de una de las puertas. Seguramente fuesen de la nueva tripulación que había traído, pero no quería ni acercarse para confirmarlo. Aceleró el ritmo y abandonó aquel pasillo tan pronto como le fue posible.

Pasó por delante de la cocina y sintió las miradas de todos los que allí trabajaban, tanto humanos como gyojin, como cada vez que pasaba por allí para ir al salón o volver al dormitorio después de haber trabajado todo el día. Los gyojin sabían perfectamente que lo hacía por órdenes de Zeo, su teniente, pero los humanos la miraban con una evidente mezcla de incomprensión, rabia y envidia al verla libre de grilletes, pero furiosos porque pensaban que estaba al servicio de los hombres-pez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al salir de aquella sala y continuó su camino hasta que llegó al dormitorio. Tal vez podría esperar allí por si Hacchi aparecía, además, así podría terminar de curarse la muñeca, que ya estaba prácticamente como nueva. Abrió la puerta despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible por si Zeo estaba allí, pues no sabía aún cómo lo hacía, pero en aquellos días había aprendido que era capaz de aparecer y desaparecer en cualquier momento. Casi le temía como a un fantasma.

- Nadie – asintió, mirando al interior de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el mullido y viejo sofá en el que dormía por las noches y alzó la muñeca por encima de su rostro, con expresión pensativa. "Esta noche ya estará bien… Debería prepararme para salir de aquí" pensó. La noche era el mejor momento, ya que Zeo nunca dormía allí, así que no tendría que evitarle ni nada por el estilo. Parecía bastante fácil, pero una última preocupación asaltó su mente: ¿y las otras chicas? Si bien no las conocía ni habían sido capturadas por los humanos a la vez que ella, le daba lástima dejarlas allí. No obstante, no sabía dónde podían estar, y por lo que había oído de Hacchi, Dosun e Ikaros sí que solían dormir allí. Cerró la mano en un puño y la dejó reposar sobre su pecho.

Era inútil. Si tan sólo supiese que ellas podrían seguir su ritmo sin problemas, se arriesgaría, pero no lo sabía, y con que sólo una de ellas hubiese sido torturada y estuviese en mal estado de salud física, les daría problemas a la hora de huir, pues su éxito residiría en la discreción y la velocidad. Suspiró. No podía hacer nada por ellas por el momento, pero tal vez pudiese intentar ayudarlas más tarde, tras reunirse con su tripulación…

Una sombra cubrió su mirada. Su tripulación… no sabía tampoco si quería volver con ellos realmente. Al fin y al cabo, cuando los piratas la apresaron, de quien estaba huyendo realmente era de sus camaradas. Cerró los ojos y se los tapó con una mano mientras pensaba en todo el lío que era su vida en aquel momento. Se mordió el labio y se incorporó lentamente mientras miraba al suelo con expresión vacía. Lo principal era conseguir recuperar su libertad, el resto ya se vería después.

* * *

Había algo en ella que la hacía diferente a los demás humanos, y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pues el plan de Hody, su capitán, marchaba a la perfección sin que apenas tuviese que hacer nada.

Había estado hablando con sus compañeros toda la mañana mientras, a través del arco que separaba ambas estancias, había vigilado a la humana intentar mover la enorme escalera, seguramente para limpiar los cristales por la parte de arriba. Por suerte, la reunión terminó al mismo tiempo que ella salía del salón, y no tuvo más que hacerse invisible para seguirla hasta llegar al dormitorio, donde permaneció inmóvil mientras la joven pensaba en silencio sobre el sofá. ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? ¿Qué tenía aquella mocosa de especial que hubiese causado la locura en el capitán pirata que la tenía secuestrada antes que ellos? Sentía curiosidad hacia su aparente calma, hacia aquella mirada que en raras ocasiones había sentido miedo en compañía de los gyojin. Se dejó ver cuando la joven se levantó, dispuesta a salir otra vez, y tuvo la satisfacción de verla ahogar un grito con los labios al no creerse que estuviese allí desde el principio. Salió de las sombras y se paró frente a ella, a un escaso metro de distancia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se recuperó de la impresión rápidamente, pues no era la primera vez que se le aparecía así, de la nada.

- No sabía dónde buscar a Hacchi, así que esperé un rato a ver si venía aquí.

- ¿Por qué iba a venir a mi camarote? – Preguntó él, con suficiencia.

- Bueno, a veces te busca, ¿no? Pensé que a lo mejor tenía suerte y hoy aparecía, pero no.

El gyojin no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo, y a coger su muñeca con una de sus manos. El contacto hizo que una pequeña descarga recorriese la columna vertebral de la joven, que quiso apartarse en el acto, pero logró permanecer en el sitio, lo más firme que pudo. ¿Por qué tenía aquellas extrañas reacciones cuando estaba con él? Era igual que el día que le vio por primera vez, sentía que debía alejarse de él lo antes posible, antes de que aquella situación se le descontrolase.

- Ya está sana.

Yori le miró con evidente sorpresa, mientras los dedos de él buscaban algún resquicio de la herida que Ikaros le había hecho cuando llegó.

- Sí, me curo rápido – susurró. Le vio esbozar una mueca parecida a una siniestra sonrisa, y decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema –. Por cierto – comenzó, apartando su mano –, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Él se sentó en el sofá y la miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Pues… quiero darme un baño – ante la mirada sorprendida de Zeo, ella se encogió de hombros –. Desde que llegué no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que me siento un poco… sucia. Además, me gustaría quitarme las manos de ese hombre de encima.

Su mirada se ensombreció al recordar al capitán que apunto había estado de casarse con ella. Zeo la miró largamente durante varios segundos antes de pasar de largo a su lado y abrir la puerta.

- ¿Llegó a violarte?

La pregunta le llegó tan de sorpresa que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se distribuyó por toda su cara, dejándola más roja que el pimiento.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó, avergonzada – Pero no fue agradable verme envuelta en sus brazos, y me gustaría quitarme esa sensación de encima. Además – añadió, mirándole con la vergüenza hablando por sí sola – no pienso darle mi virginidad a cualquiera, pervertido. No deberías hacer esas preguntas a una señorita.

Al ver que el gyojin se detenía en la puerta, mirándola de forma indescifrable, apartó la vista de su rostro y la plantó en algún punto del suelo, donde no se sintiese intimidada por él. Le escuchó caminar hacia el pasillo.

- Sígueme, virgencita – le ordenó, con tono burlón.

Yori se sonrojó hasta la médula, pero recordó su situación y prefirió dejarlo pasar. Caminó tras él a lo largo de varios pasillos hasta que, en uno de ellos, Zeo se detuvo, dudoso. La joven apreció cada detalle de su rostro en aquel momento, pues nunca antes le había visto con aquella expresión.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Oigas lo que oigas, si te paras en este pasillo morirás – soltó sin rodeos –. No es que me importe realmente, pero aún tengo bastantes cosas que quiero que hagas – la miró con frialdad y ella no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

Comenzaron a caminar a lo largo de aquel pasillo y no llevaban ni la mitad andado cuando de una de las puertas de los dormitorios, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y gemidos de auténtico dolor. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y se quedó estática en el sitio, hasta que Zeo volvió la cabeza hacia ella, sin dejar de andar.

- No te pares – le advirtió. Ella le alcanzó en pocos pasos y salieron a cubierta a través de unas pequeñas escaleras. Una vez allí, ella le miró con expresión interrogante –. No es que no me caiga bien Ikaros, pero tiene métodos que yo no comparto – se encogió de hombros mientras le pasaba un pequeño coral –. Con eso puedes crear una burbuja de oxígeno.

Yori observó el pequeño aparato que tenía entre manos.

- ¿Y para qué lo quiero? – "Además de para escapar. Gracias, Zeo, acabas de darme la llave de mi libertad" sonrió para sí misma.

- En este lugar no hay baños. Te bañarás en mi casa.

El alma se le congeló en el cuerpo. ¿Su casa? ¿Hablaba en serio? Si era así, casi prefería rasparse la piel con un coral de pinchos antes que darse un baño, pero no tuvo opción a replicar. Viendo que ella no hacía nada, él mismo tomó el coral y le creó una burbuja antes de tirar de ella hacia el borde de la burbuja que rodeaba el barco, lanzándola al mar sin demasiado cuidado. La escuchó gritar y por unos segundos se permitió disfrutar de la imagen de la joven, flotando sola en medio de la nada, con expresión atónita y sin poder mantenerse en equilibrio, pero acabó tirando de ella hacia el Distrito Gyojin donde vivía.

Recibió sin mucho problema las miradas extrañadas de los otros gyojin de la zona y acabaron los dos frente a una puerta oscura, que daba al interior de un pequeño edificio de una sola planta, también oscuro y sombrío, como todo lo que había allí. Por suerte, en la zona en la que estaban había otra enorme burbuja de aire cubriendo el Distrito, por lo que ella pudo volver a caminar con normalidad por el interior de la vivienda, sin hacer más el ridículo dentro de aquel extraño globo de aire.

Observó que apenas tenía cuatro habitaciones la casa: un salón nada más entrar a la izquierda que conectaba con una pequeña cocina, a la derecha el dormitorio y al final del pasillo el baño. Vio a Zeo desaparecer en el interior del salón y ella caminó hasta el baño, donde encontró una amplia bañera que parecía llevar bastante tiempo sin utilizarse. "¿Qué esperabas? Ellos se mojan cada día al nadar en el mar, no necesitan esto" pensó. Trató de deshacer el lazo que días antes Hacchi le había hecho a la espalda, para que no se le soltase el kimono mientras limpiaba, y cayó en la cuenta de que no llegaba. Trató de sacarse el traje por la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado apretado y no le pasaba si quiera del pecho, por lo que probó a bajar poco a poco las mangas para ver si podía quitárselo por los pies, pero tampoco. Con expresión resignada, salió del pequeño baño y encontró a Zeo apoyado contra la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Ya has acabado? – Preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía pedírselo a él, que odiaba a los humanos hasta el punto de que ayudaba a raptarlos y hacerles la vida imposible? Tragó saliva y se acercó a él con manos temblorosas.

- En realidad… necesito tu ayuda – le vió alzar una ceja y ella suspiró y se puso de espaldas, para evitar ver la expresión que pondría cuando se lo pidiese –. No puedo quitarme el kimono, no importa cómo lo intente… pero no llego a deshacer el lazo… ¿Podrías…?

No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta. Aquella situación era incómoda, pues si Zeo pensaba que se estaba burlando de él, estaría en problemas. No se escuchó más sonido que sus respiraciones en toda la casa durante algunos segundos, hasta que escuchó que él se separaba de la pared y se situaba detrás de ella. Sintió varios tirones en la prenda mientras el gyojin deshacía el molesto lazo, pero no cayó en la cuenta de que antes se había removido demasiado el kimono intentando quitárselo, por lo que, en cuanto el lazo se soltó, toda la prenda descendió suave y rápidamente desde su cuerpo al suelo.

Yori no se lo creía. Miró al suelo, intentando convencerse de que aquello no acababa de pasarle realmente. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y sólo lo hizo cuando los dedos de Zeo rozaron su espalda en aquella zona que ella odiaba desde que había nacido. Con un grito avergonzado, cogió la ropa del suelo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño en ropa interior y con el corazón a más de cien por hora. Trató de recuperar la respiración mientras intentaba dejar de sentir los dedos de aquel que era su captor, recorriendo la cicatriz que tenía en la parte inferior derecha de la espalda. Se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado mientras se acurrucaba contra la puerta, escondiendo su rostro entre las telas del kimono. La cosa iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Le había quedado una sensación extraña después de aquello. ¿Cómo describirlo…? Desde luego, en ningún momento pensó que ella le pediría ayuda para quitarse la ropa, pero mucho menos se esperaba que el kimono acabase en el suelo, mostrándole una espalda casi desnuda por completo, a excepción de unas pequeñas braguitas y la tira del sujetador.

A pesar de la situación, de que ella fuese su esclava y más aún, una _humana_, no había podido evitar fijarse en la pálida y perfectamente lisa piel de su espalda, hasta el punto de haber descubierto dos pequeñas cicatrices poco más arriba de la tira superior de las braguitas. Y de ahí en adelante, ya no se reconocía. Si bien, siempre que consideraba algo como _suyo_, no tenía problemas en tocarlo y tratarlo como a él le pareciese, pero con la humana no. No le gustaban los humanos y no quería más contacto con ellos del necesario, de modo que… ¿qué le había hecho tocar aquellas cicatrices? Frunció el ceño y se volvió al salón.

- Llevo mucho tiempo sin dormir – se excusó a sí mismo, tratando de no perder por completo su orgullo.

Escuchó el ruido del agua al caer de la ducha y se sentó cruzado de brazos en el sofá, esperando a que saliese. Observó el bote que había sobre la mesa, lleno de las pequeñas pastillas de colores rojas y negras que ellos llamaban Esteroides de Energía. Tomó una con sus dedos y la observó detenidamente, sin ser consciente de que la joven ya había terminado y, vestida de nuevo, aparecía en aquel momento por la puerta del salón.

Yori le observó en silencio, hasta que él volvió a dejar la pastilla en su sitio y alzó la vista para mirarla. Un sonrojo incómodo acudió a sus mejillas recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes, por lo que apartó la mirada y se acarició el brazo nerviosamente mientras se humedecía los labios.

- Esto… gracias… por el baño y eso – murmuró.

- Siéntate si quieres, no voy a volver aún al barco – fue su única respuesta.

Ella asintió en silencio y se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo de él, que no fueron más de 30 centímetros, pues el sofá no era precisamente grande. Suspiró en voz baja mientras intentaba olvidar la vergonzosa situación que acababa de vivir y se centraba en otra cosa. Se le quedó mirando de reojo y se sorprendió a sí misma preguntándose en qué estaría pensando el gyojin, con aquella expresión ausente y los brazos siempre cruzados frente al pecho. ¿Tendría algo que ver con aquella misión de autodestruirse que le mencionó Hacchi el primer día? Aunque al final no le había dicho nada más… Apartó la mirada con un pequeño atisbo de tristeza que no fue capaz de entender, y se quedó mirando aquellas pequeñas pastillas de aspecto no muy saludable. No quería hacer preguntas, no quería involucrarse, pero sentía tanta curiosidad…

Finalmente, se acabó cruzando de brazos y cerró los ojos, recostada contra el respaldo del asiento. No era su intención quedarse dormida, pero al final el sueño pudo con ella, arrastrándola hacia el mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando despertó horas más tarde, era de noche y Zeo no estaba. Se estiró como un gato sobre el sofá y vio que el gyojin le había dejado sobre la mesa el pequeño coral de las burbujas de oxígeno. Supuso que él ya habría ido al barco mucho antes de que se despertase y se preguntó por qué la había dejado dormir sin despertarla. ¿Acaso no era su esclava? Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sería mejor no darle vueltas. Además, esta sería su oportunidad. Podría aprovechar para huir ahora que él no la vigilaba, y volver a su vida normal antes de conocerle.

Buscó entre los pocos utensilios de cocina que había en la casa y se agenció un pequeño cuchillo que podría usar a modo de puñal si tenía problemas para huir. Se lo escondió en el interior de la manga del kimono y salió de la vivienda en absoluto silencio.

Se asombró al comprobar el frío que hacía allí. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese día y noche, frío y calor a más de 10 mil metros de profundidad? Avanzó por entre las sombras de aquel lugar, escondiéndose cuando era necesario para no ser descubierta por otros gyojin del Distrito, y al cabo de poco más de una hora de camino, logró llegar a una zona algo más apartada, situada no muy lejos del barco donde había estado aquellos días, pero que era utilizada más como vertedero que como zona habitable. Allí tenía menos lugares donde esconderse, por lo que agudizó al máximo sus sentidos con la esperanza de averiguar si había alguien cerca que la pudiese descubrir.

No le pareció que hubiese ningún peligro cerca, por lo que salió a toda velocidad de las sombras del edificio que la cubrían y se deslizó entre los escombros hasta llegar bajo el enorme barco que le proporcionó toda la sombra necesaria para ocultarse, pues escuchó voces saliendo de su interior justo en aquel momento.

Permaneció pegada al casco del barco, consciente de que si era alguno de los tenientes sus posibilidades de huir se verían severamente diezmadas, pero, para su sorpresa, no era un teniente. Eran dos. Y el calamar, el tal Ikaro, cargaba algo en uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Así que tú no…? Podrías dejármela, yo me divertiría más con ella – le escuchó hablar mientras profundizaba más en el montón de desechos que justo quedaban enfrente de ella.

El segundo teniente avanzó algo más hacia él y Yori tuvo que esforzarse por aguantar la exclamación de rabia que sintió al ver que era Zeo quien acompañaba a aquel tipo que tan despreciable le resultaba. Aguantó la respiración cuando se acercaron a su posición, sin querer dejar que la descubrieran.

- No lo dudo, pero no. Tengo cierto interés en averiguar algo – dijo Zeo.

Ikaro rió sonoramente.

- ¡Interesado! – Se carcajeó – ¡En una…!

No siguió hablando, porque al instante en que dejó caer el bulto que iba cargando, Yori no pudo aguantar el grito de espanto que salió de su garganta.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Se sorprendió el hombre-calamar.

La joven observó el cuerpo de la chica que le había sido entregada a Ikaro, la joven que desde el principio había sido la más fuerte físicamente de las tres. Ahora no era más que piel seca y huesos, totalmente fría. Su expresión mostraba cuánto había sufrido al morir, y aquel tipo no sólo la estaba matando, sino que además la desechaba como si fuese una vulgar basura. Era una persona, ¡un ser vivo! ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello? Y Zeo… Zeo le acompañaba. ¿Acaso pensaba acabar con ella igual que Ikaro con su humana? ¿Violándola y secándola hasta que pareciese un estropajo?

Vio la mirada sorprendida y después furiosa de Zeo y no se lo pensó dos veces. Echó a correr tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, sin molestarse si quiera en mirar si la perseguían. Escuchó una exclamación a su espalda, pero no se detuvo. Continuó corriendo hasta que, súbitamente, el cuerpo de Zeo se hizo visible ante ella. Era la primera vez que veía que su truco para aparecer y desaparecer se debía a una habilidad de invisibilidad, pero no le importó, pues tratando de frenar en seco, se torció el tobillo y el dolor que le sobrevino de aquello la impidió reaccionar cuando las manos de su captor la golpearon contra el casco del barco.

Yori no se lo pensó y tan pronto como tuvo una oportunidad, deslizó el cuchillo hasta su mano y se lo clavó en el cuello, por suerte para ella, en una branquia, causándole un dolor insoportable que le hizo soltarla de golpe para sacarse el cuchillo, aunque ella no pudo seguir corriendo. Con el tobillo torcido, se dejó caer al suelo entre sollozos descontrolados, mientras Zeo se miraba la mano, cubierta por su propia sangre. Sintió odio, un odio descontrolado, pues aquella humana acababa de humillarle ante Ikaro, que reía a carcajadas ante la situación, pero cuando le alzó el rostro bruscamente para golpearla, el golpe lo recibió él en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Aquellos ojos amarillos, que tanto le habían llamado la atención desde que la había conocido, le miraban aterrados por primera vez, completamente espantados de él, no de lo que le pudiese hacer. Le odiaba a él. Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que era un odio merecido. No era el odio que los humanos daban a los gyojin, no. Ella nunca le había odiado así, pero ahora… ahora ella temblaba bajo su mirada como una niña pequeña, y estaba seguro de que si la tocaba en aquel momento, ella querría quitarse luego la sensación con otro baño, pues le asquearía. Frunció el ceño, indeciso, hasta que Ikaro se plantó a su lado.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Me dejarás jugar ahora con ella? – Sonrió.

Ella se estremeció y le miró, buscando esperanza dentro de aquel espanto de situación. Zeo la cogió con violencia y se la cargó al hombro.

- No. Como has dicho, es mi esclava. Yo me encargaré de lo que tenga que pasar – sentenció, dedicándole una mirada que hizo que el hombre-calamar dejase de reír en el acto.

Yori no dijo nada, no se resistió cuando él la cargó a lo largo de los pasillos del barco, ni se movió cuando él la dejó caer de golpe sobre la cama del dormitorio. Se estremeció cuando cerró la puerta y ambos se quedaron solos. ¿De verdad iba a acabar así? Sintió un escalofrío cuando él se tumbó al otro lado de la cama, pero se sorprendió cuando no la tocó ni se le acercó lo más mínimo. Se incorporó en el sitio y le vio mirar al techo, distraídamente.

- Te odio – dijo él, de repente. No había burla en su voz, simplemente la certeza de que aquellas dos palabras eran posiblemente las más sinceras que le había dicho desde que se habían conocido.

Ella parpadeó, pero la sangre que caía de la herida de la branquia del gyojin la hizo sentir culpable. Ella estaba herida únicamente por su tropiezo, él no la había atacado, no como ella a él. Apartó la mirada.

- Y yo a ti – susurró –, ni te imaginas cuánto.

Una mirada por parte de Zeo le dio a entender que se lo imaginaba, pero no quiso pensar más en eso. Se puso en pie y el dolor de su tobillo casi la hizo llorar, pero se las arregló para alcanzar algo de algodón del baño y se sentó al lado de su captor, sobre la cama. Le pasó el algodón sobre la herida, sin saber si él se enfadaría más aún o apreciaría aquello como una disculpa, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada seria en consecuencia. Ella tragó saliva mientras le limpiaba la sangre del cuello.

- Esa chica… ¿así terminaré yo?

- Así, ¿cómo?

- Torturada, violada y… muerta.

- Te dije que no comparto sus métodos – la cortó de golpe.

- ¡Ya, pero…! – Se mordió el labio, indecisa, y optó por callarse y seguir limpiándole la herida, que al estar en una zona tan sensible, no dejaba de sangrar.

Zeo permaneció en silencio, sintiendo el algodón haciendo presión sobre la herida, y la miró largamente una última vez.

- Te dije que no podrías huir tan fácilmente.

Ella no pudo evitar que una nerviosa media sonrisa aflorase en la comisura de sus labios ante aquel comentario. Lo cierto era que, con su cuerpo frágil, sí que le iba a resultar difícil. Asintió con la cabeza, mirándole por primera vez a los ojos desde que habían entrado a la habitación.

- Por esta vez, te doy la razón.

* * *

**Continuará…**

No sé por qué, pero de mis fics, éste es de mis favoritos… Llamadme rara. En fin, muchas gracias por leerlo. ¡Nos vemos!

**Hitomi Miko:** ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero? xDDD pues eso, ya sabes. Gracias por estar ahí siempre, eres una gran lectora ¡y no sé cómo agradecértelo! ¡Gracias mil!


End file.
